


The Authentic Life Chapter 2

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-13
Updated: 2006-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan and Martha are shocked to discover that Clark and Lex are more than just legendary friends, and Clark's summer in Metropolis is far from gone and forgotten.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Authentic Life Chapter 2

## The Authentic Life Chapter 2

by Coren Lee

[]()

* * *

The Authentic Life  
By Coren Lee 

Chapter 2 

"You know there's a speed limit, right?" 

Clark glanced over, trying to decide whether to be offended or amused. It took all of five seconds before he heard a husky contralto snigger. 

"I can't believe I just said that." 

"Me either, I always thought you wrote the book on driving beyond legal limits." 

"Yeah, well I guess dying does make you re-evaluate your life choices a little." 

"You didn't die Lex, stop saying that. Every time you say it, it reminds me of how close I came to losing you. I can't handle it, please." 

Clark was gripping the steering wheel so tightly he felt the metal give slightly. He willed himself to relax, and took a couple of deep breaths to focus. He was aware of Lex looking at him; he could always sense when his lover was giving him his full and complete attention. 

"Yeah, OK, I'm sorry." Lex smoothed his hands over the silk of the dress he was wearing. Clark knew that mannerism well, and understood that Lex was as disturbed by their forced separation as he was, he just dealt with it differently. 

They never appeared together in public without one of them being in disguise. Lex's face was far too famous, so they came up with the perfect strategy: when Clark was himself, his partner was Alexa, an elegant blonde. When Lex went out, his girlfriend was the tall and imperious Ciqu, a raven-haired beauty who turned heads wherever she went. Not a few of Lex's old crowd had asked if Ciqu would play with them, but she made it plain she had no interest in anyone other than Lex. It worked brilliantly, and no-one had ever connected the two of them publicly. Speculation was rife in the gossip columns about the identity of the mysterious beauty so often seen in Lex Luthor's company, but as she really didn't exist, no-one had ever been able to get any information about her. 

Only a few minutes after leaving the restaurant Clark steered the car into a narrow back lane, and as they approached a roller door, he used a small remote control to activate it. Clark waited until the door had opened far enough for the car to slip into a private underground garage. He parked in a marked bay, and as the roller door clanged shut, he went around to open the passenger door, acting as the perfect escort. 

"You're such a gentleman," Lex teased, "it isn't easy getting out of a low car while wearing a tight dress and stiletto heels." 

Clark pulled his lover into a tight embrace, and pushed him against the car as he kissed him hungrily. "Do you have any idea how amazingly sexy and hot you look in that outfit? If I didn't love you so much as a man, I would be totally besotted with you as a woman." 

"So, are you going to ravish me in the parking garage, or are you going to change into something more comfortable and give me a night of debauchery in the club?" 

"How about I do both? We don't want anything to spoil the beautiful lines of that dress." As he was speaking, Clark was sinking to his knees, nuzzling the erection that was thrusting itself against soft silk. With a quick movement, Clark lifted the dress up to Lex's waist and pried loose the binding thong so that his mouth could get free, unfettered access. He never tired of this, the feeling of taking something so perfect in such an absolutely intimate way, and the fact that it was happening in such a mundane location somehow added to the thrill. It was almost a religious experience, and the love he felt for Lex was transformed from its usual intense devotion into an all-consuming passion. His long practice and total familiarity with his lover's body allowed him to offer a pleasure so intense that Lex was soon gasping on the brink of orgasm, only able to hold back from release by sheer willpower. At exactly the right moment, Clark used his tongue at superspeed and pushed his partner beyond the point of no return, then pulling back slightly to make sure he could swallow the cum without dribbling onto the silk stockings. 

Clark gently cleaned and released the now soft cock and helped to straighten the dress and get the thong back into position. Lex was still looking a little glazed, so Clark put a strong arm around his waist as they made their way over to the elevator. A quick swipe of a security card opened the door, and another swipe of the card activated a keypad. Clark tapped in the code, and the elevator bore them swiftly away towards the private floor above the club. 

They stepped out into a quiet, plush carpeted hallway. There were several large, heavy looking doors leading off to the right and left, but they ignored all these and headed down to a big set of double doors directly opposite the elevator, which led into a large, elegant bedroom. Clark walked into a closet and grabbed a few items, which he then brought out to Lex, holding them up, seeking opinions and decisions. 

"Those pants, yes. I love you in those pants." 

Clark dropped a pair of soft leather pants onto the bed, and then held up a selection of shirts and tank tops. 

"Hmmm, I like that green silk, it matches your eyes, but the silver mesh makes you look like a walking wet dream." 

Clark rolled his eyes and waited patiently as Lex tried to decide. 

"Okay, the silver mesh. Go with the silver." 

Clark hung the rejected items back in the closet and stripped. The black leather pants that Lex had chosen fitted him like a glove and laced up at the side as well as front and back, so commando was the only option. He fastened the laces, and then slipped the lightweight silver mesh tank top over his head. It barely covered his midriff and left his arms bare, and according to Lex, it set off the golden brown of his skin perfectly. A pair of soft leather boots completed the outfit, and after brushing some glitter onto his eyelids and cheekbones, Clark was ready to go. Lex had taken the opportunity to refresh his own make-up, and as Clark joined him, his eyes were drawn to their reflection in a large floor to ceiling mirror. 

"You know, every time I see you I get a little catch in my heart, just like it's stopped for a moment, stunned by the sheer beauty and magnificence of you." 

"Wow, you sure know how to compliment a girl." 

Clark didn't want to drag his eyes away, but he smiled at the quip and offered his arm. "I also know how to give a girl a good time", he smirked, "so let's go if you want to do anything about that debauchery you mentioned earlier." 

The elevator to the club floors below needed only a security code, and in no time they were heading out of the small quiet space into total sensory overload, a virtual wall of sound and light. The club was designed in a circular style, with small satellite areas, each with its own dance floor. Bodies were writhing and jerking to the pulsating rhythm controlled by DJs strategically located around the club, and Clark felt his own blood pumping as he allowed the sound to wash over him. He hadn't told the Kents that he had gotten involved in the club scene during the summer, and he never knew whether Chloe or Lana had said anything after they each stumbled upon him in some club or another. He couldn't even remember which club, but as the Kents had never asked him about it he figured the girls had kept his Metropolis social life to themselves. 

Clubbing had been his lifeline to sanity. In the depths of his despair, when he thought that Lex was gone forever, he was able to lose himself for a while, caught up in the mindless fever of a pulsing beat and thrashing bodies. It dulled the pain for a few hours, and allowed him to escape from the misery that was his life without the man who meant everything to him. His criminal activities brought him wealth and possessions, but clubs brought him peace of mind, even if it was only temporary. 

Clark had acquired this club in a deal from crime boss Morgan Edge, and spent some money on remodelling and re-launching the place as Planet Krypton. Lex's influence had taught him how to make something exclusive and trendy, and in no time Planet Krypton had become the most sought after club in Metropolis. 

They made their way to a table on the private deck that overlooked one of the satellite areas. A bottle of champagne was already waiting for them, nicely chilled in a silver ice bucket. Clark had learned a few things about appearances, some from his partner, some from his experiences in Metropolis's underworld, and one of the things that he made sure of was that as the club's owner, he and his guests were given the best service money could buy. Truthfully, it was better service than money could buy, because no-one wanted to risk losing their job at the hottest and most exclusive club in the city. 

Clark poured the champagne into the chilled crystal flutes, and gave his lover a lingering kiss before they both swallowed their drinks. 

"Love you, Lex." 

"Love you too, Clark." 

Lex put his glass back on the table and then gracefully turned until he was facing Clark, kneeling over his lap so that their groins were almost touching. Clark felt strong hands gripping his shoulders, and he leant in for the kiss that was being offered. It seemed to go on and on, Lex's tongue mapping his mouth as if he was learning its contours in order to answer questions later. Despite the passion, a presence at his shoulder intruded on Clark's awareness and he reluctantly pulled back to see who had the balls, or the stupidity, to interrupt them. 

"What?!" he snapped, giving the Floor Manager, Damian, a glare that would have done justice to the face of an aggrieved Luthor. 

Lex leaned back slightly, but didn't move away from kneeling over Clark's lap. 

"I'm very sorry to intrude Sir, but that couple over there said it's very important that they speak with you." 

Clark didn't even bother to look where Damian was pointing. 

"Let me get this straight. You interrupted us because someone wants to speak to me. You thought that was a good enough reason to intrude?" 

"Sir, I do apologize, but they were so insistent." 

Clark could feel the anxiety coming off Damian in waves, so he made an effort to restrain his temper. He was a first-class Floor Manager, and after the initial surge of annoyance, Clark silently acknowledged that he wouldn't have disturbed him unless there was a good reason. 

"Fine," he sighed, "it's OK Damian, who are they?" 

"Over there sir, standing on the gangway that leads to the offices." 

Clark looked in the direction indicated by Damian, straight into the eyes of Jonathan and Martha Kent. 

"Fuck!" 

(Continues in Chapter 3) 


End file.
